


I Miss You

by Samunderthelights



Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [8]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: CMBYN Drabble Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Short & Sweet, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: It's winter, and Elio misses Oliver.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Series: CMBYN Drabbles : 2020 & 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017865
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28
Collections: CMBYN Drabble Challenge





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [CMBYN Drabble Challenge](https://cmbynwritingfests.tumblr.com/post/635334041414008832/cmbyn-drabble-challenge-rules-guidelines), using the prompt 'Snow'.  
> 

I can hear Oliver laughing as he’s running around in the yard, trying his best to duck out of the way. A snowball hitting him in the shoulder anyway.

“I’ll make you pay for that!” he laughs, before coming after me.

I pretend to run away, but within seconds I’m in his arms and we’re rolling around in the snow. My happiness enough to keep me warm and protect me from the freezing cold.

“I’ve missed this,” he whispers, before pressing his lips against mine. “I’ve missed you.”

“I miss you, too.”

* * *

“Elio?”

It’s my father’s voice that makes me snap out of my thoughts. My fantasy.

That makes me open my eyes.

The yard empty. Dark. Quiet.

No Oliver. No laughter.

“Come inside. You’ll freeze,” my father says, a worried look on his face.

“I’m fine.”

“Elio…”

I close my eyes again, a vision of Oliver sitting by the fire warming his hands playing before my eyes. Oliver in a warm sweater and cosy socks. I’d join him, and he’d wrap his arms around me to keep me warm.

_I miss you._

* * *

Footsteps crunching in the snow, before I hear his voice whispering my name.

It can’t be.

I hesitate to open my eyes, because every time I do, he’s not there. It’s another figment of my imagination. It’s another memory – blending over into the present. It’s wishing. Longing.

“Elio?”

I know I have no choice, so I open my eyes, only to find him standing in front of me – a nervous smile on his face. His nose red from the cold, snowflakes in his hair.

_Oliver._

I blink a few times, just to make sure I’m not imagining him. But this time he doesn’t fade, this time he watches me, the smile on his face growing bigger.

“You came back.”

“I missed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
